ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Miracle Workers
(paperback) (eBook) | Pages = 464 | Year = 2376 | Stardate = 53270.2 | ISBN = 0743444124 (paperback) ISBN 0743448472 (eBook) (Kindle) }} Journey through the galaxy with the Starfleet Corps of Engineers! Summary ;From the book jacket :Their motto: Have tech, will travel :Need to build a subspace accelerator while under attack by a deadly local predator? Need to rescue a starship from interphase without getting trapped there yourself? Call in the Starfleet Corps of Engineers team, specifically the crack team from the U.S.S. ''da Vinci. Under the guidance of Captain David Gold and his first officer former Starship Enterprise engineer Commander Sonya Gomez, the crew of the da Vinci can construct six impossible things before breakfast.'' :Overseen by Captain Montgomery Scott from his office at Starfleet Headquarters, the S.C.E. crew put their lives on the line to rescue a space station from catastrophe, and face off against a deadly alien race of technology thieves with the aid of Lieutenant Nog from Space Station Deep Space 9. Stories Interphase, Book 2 ;E-book #5 (April 2000, ISBN 0743428714) ;by Dayton Ward and Kevin Dilmore :A vital rescue mission depends on one untested young officer! :With Captain David Gold and an away team trapped on the other side of an interdimensional rift, Lieutenant Commander Kieran Duffy finds himself in command of the U.S.S. ''da Vinci just as the ship comes under attack by the Tholians. The enemy is armed with a new and improved version of their infamous energy web and the da Vinci is badly outnumbered, but fleeing the battle means abandoning the captain and others to an unknown fate outside this universe. There, marooned aboard a derelict vessel, Gold and his S.C.E. team struggle to keep the madness-inducing effects of the rift from driving them to suicide and murder before they can find a way to escape the realm of Interphase.'' :The exciting conclusion of an all-new two-part adventure! Cold Fusion ;E-book #6 (August 2001, ISBN 0743428757) ;by Keith R.A. DeCandido :The S.C.E. teams up with Deep Space 9's finest against a vicious new foe! :Following the catastrophic conclusion of ''Avatar, Lieutenant Nog – the chief operations officer of Deep Space 9 – joins forces with the crew of the U.S.S. da Vinci!'' :With Deep Space 9's future in doubt, Nog meets the ''da Vinci at Empok Nor, DS9's long-abandoned twin, in order to salvage vital technology. But they arrive to find that someone has beaten them to it – an enigmatic and dangerous alien race known as the Androssi. When the S.C.E. crew learn what the Androssi have planned for Empok Nor, it threatens not only the lives of the da Vinci and DS9 crews, but galactic peace itself!'' Invincible, Book 1 ;E-book #7 (September 2001, ISBN 0743428722) ;by David Mack and Keith R.A. DeCandido :A ruthless predator threatens Commander Gomez :The S.C.E.'s top officer, Commander Sonya Gomez, is assigned to supervise a project on the crystal planet of Sarindar – helping the reclusive and hostile Nalori harness a valuable new ore. Morale is low and the project is behind schedule. Gomez must get the workers up to speed and on track – a task made more difficult by the Nalori workers who do not want her there, even if their government does. :Just when Gomez begins to gain their trust, two workers are killed by a mysterious local animal called a shii. Gomez must learn the secret of the shii before it kills again... :The first in a gripping all-new two-part adventure! Invincible, Book 2 ;E-book #8 (October 2001, ISBN 0743428730) ;by David Mack and Keith R.A. DeCandido :Commander Gomez must face her greatest fear – alone! :Long believed to be just a Nalori myth, the monster shii has turned out to be devastatingly real! The creature – seemingly invulnerable, undeniably powerful, and completely ruthless – has carved a swath through the Nalori construction project on the crystal planet of Sarindar. The project's supervisor, Commander Sonya Gomez, must find a way to stop this deadly creature before it claims the lives of the entire project. :But when the truth behind this creature is revealed, Gomez realizes that even the S.C.E.'s top officer may not be able to solve every problem... :The exciting conclusion to the gripping all-new two-part adventure! External link * Category:Novels